A high-pressure fuel pump of an internal combustion engine pressurizes the fuel supplied from the fuel tank, and supplies this high-pressure fuel to injectors provided to the internal combustion engine. The high-pressure fuel pump includes a pump shaft that rotates synchronously with the rotation of the internal combustion engine, and a plunger that reciprocates inside a cylinder according to the profile of this pump shaft, and high-pressure fuel is produced by compressing the fuel introduced to a pressurizing chamber by this plunger. In addition, an electromagnetic valve is provided to a low-pressure fuel line from a fuel introduction part to the pressurizing chamber. The flowrate of fuel introduced to the pressurizing chamber is controlled by driving the electromagnetic valve to open and close based on drive signals to turn ON or OFF synchronously with the reciprocating of the plunger (i.e. rotation of internal combustion engine).
Patent Document 1 shows a control device for a fuel pump including a charging circuit for causing the surge current generated upon stopping energization of the fuel pump to an electromagnetic valve to regenerate in a boost capacitor of a booster circuit serving as the power source for driving injectors. It is thereby possible to efficiently employ the surge energy in the driving of injectors, while quickly dropping the energization current of the electromagnetic valve.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-145119